The Tales of Devolli
by Caspione
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY I WROTE. Would like some feedback if i could.    It is a tale of two young boys, brothers born two years apart. The eldest, Olli and his younger brother devon. They journey to a new world through a book and must find their way home
1. Chapter 1

The tales of Devolli.

This is a story which many of you may think you have heard before, for like many stories, it is filled with magic, mystery, good, evil and many other fascinating places, creatures and in fact events. However this story does not start at the beginning. The beginning comes later.

It is a tale of two young boys, brothers born two years apart. The eldest, Olli, was a brave, cheerful young boy who longed for adventure and magic. He longed to create a world in which he could discover strange new creatures and explore lands the likes of which he had never seen, with his own two eyes that is, for the lands Olli wished to explore, he had seen many times, for they existed solely in his dreams and imagination. His brother however, Devon, longed for much darker adventure, he wanted to fight and gain power. Where Olli dreamt of lands far away, Devon dreamed of fierce beasts and creatures and he had a passion for overpowering those weaker than himself.

Our story begins before the two boys discovered their differences and their strengths and weaknesses. It begins when Olli is just eight years old, and Devon being two years younger aged six.

The sun rose over the houses on a quiet summer's day in July. There was no person awake at this ungodly hour and there were no cars driving through the estate to spoil the peace and tranquillity of Brewhouse Lane on this fine morning. The birds were singing a merry tune and the cats who resided in the houses were fast asleep in the comfort of their own homes too lazy to move and too comfortable to even be disturbed by the sounds that would spoil this peaceful summers morn.

The birds in the trees did not flinch as the sounds of tantrums, thuds and tears came from the occupants of number 91 for they had become so accustomed to this regular occurrence. The Family who lived at 91 Brewhouse Lane were a very normal family indeed, Mr and Mrs Heubler were as normal as two parents could be, they had two sons named Olli and Devon, and it was from the young boys that the sound of squabbling came on most mornings. The two boys were unlike each other in many different ways, it is understandable to suggest that they too were also normal young boys who squabbled as most siblings do, but this had occurred every day for the past four years, since Olli was four and his younger brother just two.

Mr and Mrs Heubler had become beside themselves with frustration that the two boys did not get along, not in the slightest. Both Mr Heubler and his wife had brothers and sisters too, they understood that siblings quarrelled, however there was something not quite right about how their own children could not be civil to one another for just one week.

'WHAT'S DEVON DONE NOW?' came the booming and very tired voice of Mrs Heubler as she entered the living room prepared with tissue in her hand to resolve any conflict and comfort her eldest son.

'He's ... take.. t ... taken my ... my ...' bawled Olli in a hysterical manner which was not uncommon for him.

'TAKEN YOUR WHAT? OLLI? I can't understand you!' Mrs Heubler had to calm herself down as shouting at her son only made the ordeal worse.

'My ... race car ... track!' replied Olli through sniffles. 'He's taken it apart and broken it!' Olli stamped his foot on the ground as a way to suggest this could be the most malicious thing his younger brother could have possibly done.

Mrs Heubler sighed, a very exhausted sigh too. She moped her sons eyes and carted him off into the kitchen for breakfast, then once her eldest son was content eating his usual coco pops, she made her way upstairs to the boys bedroom where she found Devon attempting to cram his games console into an already over packed suitcase, on the floor lie the shard remains of what was once Olli's race car track.

'What happened to the race car track?' She enquired to her youngest son who did not look at her, for he was too busy still attempting to cram his console into the case. And seemed to be admitting defeat, until he raised his left foot into the air and it came to a halt, just in time for his mother to intervene and prevent what could be the broken remains of a two hundred pound games console.

'I didn't break it!' he sulked, 'I was trying to put it in the case. Olli snatched it from me.' Mrs Heubler knelt down beside her son who was still sulking, perhaps that he knew he would be blamed for the broken race car track, or perhaps that his mother had prevented him from stamping the games console so it would fit in the case.

'I told you Devon', she said trying again not to raise her voice as Devon would only shout louder and it was far too early to be waking the neighbours. 'You can't take everything to Granddad's. It's only a week, and he has a big garden you can explore.'

Devon raised his head so he was looking his mother in the eyes and sulked, 'But I don't want to explore! I want to kill monsters and fight people on my gaming station!' He replied.

Mrs Heubler sighed once more as she picked up the remains of the race car track and began to re organise her son's suitcase, removing all objects such as his console, his water pistol, his gun, and his gianormous monster book.

Devon made a dive for the book. 'I want to take that!' He demanded. 'Granddad's house is so boring! There's no toys, no television, no games to play!'

His mother admitted defeat and placed the book back inside the case along with several changes of clothes, which Devon seemed to have forgotten to pack, and carted her youngest son off downstairs too for breakfast.'

Once the boys were fed and packed, and once Devon had attempted to repack his case much to his mother's displeasure, the three were in the car making the two hour journey to their Grandfather's house. For the boys were currently on a break from school for the summer and Mr Heubler, tired of their frantic fist fighting and frequent fall outs, had decided it would be good for the boys to spend a week at their Grandfather's so that he and his wife could have some rest and more importantly some peace and quiet much to the displeasure of the two boys for they had never been at their Grandfather's without their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Grandfather's gift

The two hour car ride to Grandfathers house was one big headache for Mr and Mrs Heubler, Devon was throwing a tantrum as he could not pack his games console. He had taken his giant book and smacked Olli with it which did not go down well at all. The two boys arrived at their Grandfather's house both puffy-eyed and sniffing from their arguments in the car. Mrs Heubler had seriously regretted leaving the boys when they hadn't even reached Grandfather's doorstep and they were again arguing.

'You pushed me!' Devon wailed.

'Did not!' Olli protested.

'You did! You made me drop my book in the mud!'

'OLLI! DEVON! SHUT UP!' shouted Mr Heubler who was reaching the end of his tether. None of the family had noticed the door opening and their Grandfather standing in front of them looking very stern indeed.

'I thought I heard you boys.' He said sounding very disgruntled. 'Well don't just stand there. Come in!' He left the door wide open leaving the family on the doorstep. This was normal behaviour for their Grandfather; he was not very comfortable with the boys and was never very friendly. No one understood why.

Mr Heubler and his wife bid farewell as they had a plane to catch and the boys stood in the foyer. Grandfather's house was enormous. It covered three floors and he had acres of land out the back.

'Well, let's put those bags away shall we?' came a familiar voice from the kitchen. Mrs Harrison Grandfather's housekeeper entered the foyer with a plate of chocolate cookies and two glasses of lemonade. 'Go on through to the lounge boys; I'll take these bags upstairs.'

The boys thanked her and followed her instructions. Their Grandfather sat in the Lounge in a large brown armchair which sat by an open fire. His dog George, a black Labrador lay beside his feet. Olli and Devon sat on the vacant chairs beside their Grandfather Devon still clutching his very muddy gianormous monster book.

'What's that you've got there Devon?' he asked.

'It was my gianormous monster book. But Olli pushed me in the mud now it's all ruined!' Devon sulked.

His elder brother was not impressed with the accusation at all and stated very loudly, 'I DID NOT PUSH YOU! OR MAKE YOU DROP YOUR BOOK!'

Devon got off his chair quicker than Olli's temper had risen and took a dive at his brother. Grandfather pulled both boys apart and gave Devon a very firm telling off. After a few moments and many sniffles from both boys, they sat back down in their chairs; George, who had cowered to avoid the fight, sat himself beside Olli. Their Grandfather chuckled to himself.

'You know, my brother and I were just like you boys.' He said smiling. 'Always arguing, fighting and driving our parents crazy. That must be where you boys get it from I guess.

The boys were shocked.

'Mum never told us you had a brother.' Olli said sounding half worried and half intrigued.

'We still don't speak. That's why Mum and Dad wanted you two to get along,' Stated Grandfather who sounded resentful.

The old man got up off his chair and walked over to the old dresser in the corner of the room. He pulled out two items, a pen and a book. Both looked very old and very boring. The book had blank pages and the pen looked as though it had been chewed.

'Here,' he said passing the pen to Olli and the book to Devon. 'Now I want you both to work together to create a story.'

Both boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows. It was a very odd request to make of them.

'We'll look after them, won't we Devon?'

Devon agreed with his elder brother. Although neither of the brothers mentioned their Grandfathers suggestion that they work together.

That evening when the boys had been fed, washed and given delicious hot chocolate and marshmallows they went upstairs to bed. Devon entered the room to find Olli drawing in the book which Grandfather had given Devon.

'That's my book!' Devon proclaimed stamping his foot.

'Grandfather gave me a pen but nothing to draw in, he said we should work together, that means sharing!' Olli said abruptly however he didn't take his eyes away from the book.

'It also means you have to ask before you take my stuff!' cried Devon.

His elder brother was paying no attention. Devon peered over his shoulder at the forest Olli had been drawing.

'Where's the cave, with the big monsters?' He asked. 'You need dragons, and evil monsters to fight!'

'No you don't! It's a magical world where you make friends with different creatures, and you explore new lands and find new things.' Olli protested.

Without warning Devon made a grab for the book, whilst Olli was still drawing, which left a big ink mark across the page. Olli made a grab for the book but Devon wasn't letting go. The two boys argued over the book pulling it in a tug of war, the book was surely going to rip.

It happened so suddenly neither of the boys could prevent it. The book was torn in half, what happened next was very bizarre indeed. The room started to spin faster and faster round and round both boys become very dizzy and sick. Olli decided it was best to lie down and close his eyes until it was over. He could hear Devon screaming for their Grandfather, but then, it all went silent and still.


End file.
